


Chirping~

by raxilia_running



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birds being cutiepies, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Sbatté le palpebre più volte, fissando i piccoli e lucenti occhi neri sul panorama che si stendeva attorno al castello di Hogwarts: dalle cime innevate degli alberi della Foresta Proibita al tappeto brumoso di rada erbetta, tutto assumeva sfumature sbiadite che andavano dal marrone spento al verde marcio con abbondanti cumuli di bianco un po’ ovunque, segno che l’Inverno imperversava nel pieno delle sue forze.Piccole avventure invernali di una Fenice rinata da poco...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non penso di dover dare molte spiegazioni, la collocazione è durante il banchetto di Natale quindi poco dopo la rinascita di Fanny. So che Errol è il gufo dei Weasley e in teoria vive con loro ma ho immaginato che avesse portato i regali fin lì e si fosse trattenuto per un "riposino" (povero vecchio piumino 8D). Per quanto riguarda Fanny, se ho capito bene è agli inizi di Dicembre che rinasce, al 25 starà ancora mettendo le piume, non conosco i ritmi di crescita di una fenice, ho pensato che dopo un paio di settimane fosse ancora piccolo. Ah beh, Fanny è un maschio ma, avendo letto l'edizione italiana, ho sempre pensato che fosse una femmina ma la wikia di Harry Potter mi ha clamorosamente smentita.

Fanny stirò le aluccie da pulcino che stava appena cominciando a rinfoltire il piumaggio, stendendo la tonda testolina verso il cielo nevoso di fine Dicembre.  
  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte, fissando i piccoli e lucenti occhi neri sul panorama che si stendeva attorno al castello di Hogwarts: dalle cime innevate degli alberi della Foresta Proibita al tappeto brumoso di rada erbetta, tutto assumeva sfumature sbiadite che andavano dal marrone spento al verde marcio con abbondanti cumuli di bianco un po’ ovunque, segno che l’Inverno imperversava nel pieno delle sue forze.  
  
«Cirp cirp~».  
  
Fanny scosse la testa, schioccando rumorosamente il piccolo becco e appollaiandosi meglio sul davanzale. Il freddo non aveva un particolare effetto su di lui, le piume rosse e dorate che ricoprivano già da qualche settimana il suo corpicino di Fenice rinata scottavano esattamente come le fiammelle a cui assomigliavano.  
  
Silente era fuori, in quel momento, a presenziare alla festa di Natale che si teneva nella Sala Grande e lui, stanco di svolazzare pigramente per l’ufficio, si infilò nella fessura della finestra lasciata appositamente semi-aperta. L’anziano Preside conosceva bene le sue abitudini – i lunghi anni di convivenza non erano certo passati invano – e sapeva che, dopo le sue rinascite, l’uccello riacquistava un po’ di quell’irrequietudine giocosa che solo i cuccioli nel pieno delle loro forze possedevano.  
  
Affrontò coraggiosamente le violente e improvvise folate di vento polare che lo fecero svirgolare non poco, ancora incerto com’era sulle sue corte ali. Sfruttò una corrente ascensionale e virò incespicando sotto i fiocchi di neve, che ancora cadevano lentamente in ampie spirali, sciogliendosi in pigre goccioline vaporose non appena sfioravano la punta delle piume rossicce sulla sua schiena.  
  
La sua meta era la più prevedibile di tutte: la Torre Ovest, lì dove si trovava la Guferia.  
  
La presenza di qualche sparuto gufo che spiccava il volo per sgranchirsi le ali, lì nei dintorni del parco, segnalava bene la natura dei suoi occupanti e Fanny ci si diresse rapido, sobbalzando appena mentre cercava di evitare l’ennesimo soffio di vento ghiacciato, che sembrava mettersi d’impegno per sballottarlo lontano dal castello.  
  
Sul davanzale di una delle finestre senza vetri se ne stava pigramente appollaiata Edvige che, in quel turbinare confuso di nevischio, assomigliava incredibilmente a una palla di neve dimenticata lì durante un gioco. Becchettava di tanto fra le intercapedini delle pietre scabre e porose, grattando via lo sporco all’inseguimento di un qualcosa non meglio identificato che nell’oscurità sembrava contorcersi con una certa urgenza.  
  
La piccola Fenice planò a poche zampettate di distanza, allungando il collo con curiosità in direzione di quel beccare furioso. La civetta, grossa e tonda al confronto di quello sparuto pulcino, la ignorò, troppo presa dalla sua piccola caccia pomeridiana per dar retta al nuovo arrivato.  
  
«Squeak~».  
  
Con uno stridio vittorioso, il becco nero e affilato come un rasoio di Edvige si chinò in una fessura e si richiuse con uno scatto secco, prima che l’uccello ritirasse la testa all’indietro, facendo forza per sfilare quello che a prima vista sembrava un piccolo batuffolo di polvere. Nel modo in cui cominciò ad agitarsi e squittire ferocemente, anche Fanny poté capire che si trattava invece di un topo nero e smagrito dalla fame e dai rigori invernali.  
  
La civetta era lì lì per ingoiarlo e godersi il suo meritato pasto, quando avvertì il pigolare testardo della Fenice e un frullo d’ali che chiedeva pressantemente la sua attenzione. Voltò il capo a centottanta gradi, lanciando un’occhiata altezzosa all’uccellino che ora tendeva eloquentemente il beccuccio verso la preda appena catturata. I suoi grandi occhi gialli ci misero poco a capire che si trattava di una bestiola nient’affatto normale, visto il colore sfavillante del suo piumaggio.  
  
Anche fra i gufi e le civette della Guferia le voci – o per meglio dire, gli stridii – giravano rapidi e chiunque bazzicasse Hogwarts anche solo per consegnarvi i doni e le notizie dalle famiglie lontane sapeva benissimo chi era l’uccello dalle piume di fuoco che dimorava sul suo bel trespolo nell’ufficio del Preside.  
  
Fu così che – per quanto a malincuore – Edvige tagliò in due il povero topo con un colpo secco del becco, facendone cadere una bella metà sul davanzale e dedicandosi rapidamente alla parte che le era rimasta in bocca, prima che quel pulcino curioso cominciasse ad avanzare un po’ troppe sue pretese.  
  
Lo vide fissare il pezzo di topo ormai morto con aria pensosa e, arruffando spazientita le piume, lo spinse nella sua direzione con un gesto scocciato degli artigli scuri.  
  
Finalmente Fanny si chinò e si decise a consumare con vorace allegria quello spuntino imprevisto, prorompendo poi in un gorgoglio particolarmente melodioso, abbozzo di quel canto splendido che di lì a pochi mesi avrebbe saputo di nuovo intonare.  
  
La bianca civetta, già annoiata dalla sua nuova compagnia, spiccò il volo per tornarsene all’interno della torre, lì in alto dov’era il suo trespolo, ma la piccola Fenice non sembrava essere del suo stesso avviso e, forse in quello che giudicava un gesto di ringraziamento, puntò il capo contro un fianco dell’uccello.  
  
Edvige avvertì quasi subito il calore opprimente delle piume infuocate di Fanny e lanciò uno stridio incollerito, zampettando rapidamente di lato prima di svolazzare verso l’alto, una macchia grigiastra che si allargava lì, dove il suo piumaggio perfettamente candido era entrato in contatto con le manifestazioni di gioviale affetto dell’uccello fatato.  
  
Lungi dal comprendere il suo fastidio, anche Fanny spiccò rapidamente il volo e, dopo pochi istanti, molti gufi furono costretti a farsi da parte per evitare di finire travolti da quel bizzarro inseguimento fra una sparuta ed energica Fenice e una civetta offesa da modi tanto irriverenti.  
  
Non così pronto fu però anche il povero Erriol, che si riposava su un trespolo dopo una consegna dell’ultimo secondo di un regalo particolarmente pesante. Avrebbe dovuto ritornare alla Tana ma non gli piaceva volare con quel tempaccio e comunque, in genere, non gli piaceva volare e basta. Alla sua età starsene disteso di traverso su un trespolo, con l’aria smorta di un consunto piumino per la polvere – e con la stessa tonalità di grigio a colorargli le vecchie piume –, era la più alta delle sue aspirazioni. Non si preoccupò di ignorare i due giovani uccelli che planavano attorno a lui fra stridii offesi e pigolii acuti. Semplicemente non si accorse neanche della loro presenza finché non lo travolsero nel loro svolazzare convulso.  
  
Cadde rovinosamente giù dal trespolo ma non si prese neanche la briga di spiegare le ali e ripararsi in un posto più tranquillo. Si lasciò andare contro la paglia che foderava tutto il pavimento, restandosene con le zampe all’aria ed emettendo appena un flebile “ _sqwak~_ ” che assomigliava ben poco al verso di un gufo normale.  
  
Meglio fingersi morto, pensò mentre l’ennesimo stridio sorpreso – Fanny doveva averla beccata di nuovo – di Edvige gli giungeva dall’alto della torre. Lui proprio tutto quell’agitarsi non lo avrebbe capito mai...


End file.
